Friends or rivals (modified)
by Bbrae furevr
Summary: I suck a summaries, so just read it. K ? Also in the story they will mention a girl named Akira, she is one of the titans new friends, she has a identical twin that may be mentioned. They're actually mentioned in the other story I'm still working on where they actually get introduced to the titans, so...Yeah.
1. Chapter 1

The titans east were visiting the titans when some unexpected company arrived...

"Ugh... Minecraft is so boring right now!"

"I know! Everything is so easy! They need to update it..."

"...Dude, did you hear that." Beastboy said to speedy

"Hear what? I don't hear anything!"

"Exactly, everything was silent for like a second."

"Huh, weird..."

Suddenly a bright light illuminated the room, blinding the titans.

The light settled after a few seconds to see two new faces in the tower facing their backs toward the group.

"ARE YOU FRIKIN' KIDDING ME, WHERE THE HELL ARE WE NOW!" An aggravated voice yelled as the young girl spun around to face the group.

Immediately realizing who most of them were, Akira's face turned beet red as the other girl turned around.

"heh... Hi guys" Akira said with a short wave.

"AKIRA!" Starfire squealed running over to her

'oh crap' she thought to herself, just remembering about Starfire's bone crushing hugs, But too late to react.

"It has been such a long time yes?"

"Starfire...can't breathe"

Starfire immediately drops Akira and stares at the dark haired girl.

"Who is this with you?"

"Oh yeah, this is Sonya, she's Stella and I's best friend"

"It's so very nice to meet you new friend!" And she was about to hug her when she teleported to across the room with flurries of purple dust.

"I forgot to mention she isn't big on hugging."

"oh, I understand, the friend raven isn't the hugger either."

"So, should I show you around?"

"Sure, whatever."

"Ok, so this is Starfire..."

"Greetings new friend"

"Um, hi"

"raven..."

"Hi"

"Hi"

But when they shook hands, an electric shock ran through their veins... Hm... Interesting.

"bb, or beastboy."

Uh, what's up?"

"Nothing but the ceiling baby."

"..." Sonya had one of those no comment looks on her face.

"Uh, Cyborg"

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"And robin, the leader of the titans"

"Hi"

"Hello"

"Well that's everyone, but who are the rest of you?" Akira said quizzically, raising an eyebrow

"Oh, that the titans east " robin said to Akira

*crickets*

"That live in another city"

*still crickets*

Sonya slaps her palm to her face "there are probably different titans to fight crime in other cities genius!" Sonya says, clearly annoyed.

"Ooooooh... And Sonya, you're completely right, I truly am a genius" Akira said just to bug the crap out of her... It backfired"

"... Wow, you really do have a crazy imagination.."

"Why thank...Hey!" Akira said, finding out that it wasn't a compliment

"So... "Sonya says politely "shall we continue introductions…?"

"Oh right. This is bumblebee" robin said

"Hi, I'm bumblebee, leader of titans east"

"Hi" Sonya said

"Hey" Akira

"sup, I'm Roy Harper but call me speedy." Speedy said wiggling his eyebrows and looking Sonya over." Sonya's eyes turn cold and bitter, she stepped closer to him and whispered.

"I don't, care who the hell you think you Are but if you so ever do that again or anything of the like, I will smack that smug look off your face so hard all the photos in your wallet are gonna cry..." She stepped back With the same look in her eyes almost piercing his skin.

But he paid no mind to the threat, the girl looked harmless. And then introduced his friend Aqualad and Mas y Menos.

They got to know each other for a little bit, raven and Sonya glancing over at each other now and then and Akira sort of hanging out with everyone, when ravens worst nightmare came true...

"Ooh, you know a thing I did not do the forgetting of, the spree of shopping!" Starfire said Akira promised that when she returned I, Akira, and raven were to go on a spree of the shopping!"

"YOU DID WHAT!" raven yelled at Akira from across the room

"well Starfire did the puppy eyes so I totally gave in... C'mon Sonya let's go..."

"woah,woah,woah, hold the bacon! I'm not involved in this!"

"I'm not asking for your permission..." And grabbed her hand and snatched something from her hand

"Come on, let us do the shopping" as bee (who decided to tag along) and Akira bringing up the rear end ( she didn't exactly like shopping THAT much, though she didn't mind going) gripping Sonya's hand, walked out of the room with Starfire, who was dragging raven behind her. But before a being dragged out fully into the hallway Sonya grabbed and hung on the common room door for dear life, and looked in the common room from outside in the hallway

"Help meeee" she said in a hushed tone to the titans left in the room.

Speedy walked up to the common room door and pressed the button to make the elevator like door close slowly

"Bye" speedy said innocently, trying to mask his laughter.

"ROY HARPER!" She yelled and she let go of the door

As the doors closed, she heard a great cry of laughter erupt from the room.

"Okay, Roy Harper, two can play at this game" as she smiled evilly

Akira, who overheard this, sighed as she pictured what Speedy tombstone would look like when she saw it at the end of the day...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It had been one and a half hours since the girls went off (some unwillingly) to the mall.

"You know when you closed the door on Sonya, you realize she's gonna kill you when she gets back." Cyborg said as he, yet again, creamed beastboy at a video game.

"Psh, she wouldn't even be able to hit me... what are you guys looking at..."

He turned around to see that the girls had gotten back and Sonya was right behind him with her(what she called a ender ring on and was NOT happy. She grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the common room window.

"hey robin," she asked him" how long do you think that drop is" pointing to the ocean below the tower

"I don't know, more than 200 feet?"

"Eh, a bit too short but still rewarding." CRASH! She bound and threw him out the window using telekinesis

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Speedy screamed as he fell towards the ocean, waving his arms frantically.

"My work here is done." She said as she sat in a seat and pulled out her huge book.

"Dude, this isn't even our house!" Akira said waving her arms crazily in front of Sonya's face.

"It's okay, we're used to it, because SOMEBODY KEEPS THROWING BEASTBOY OUT OF A FRICKIN' WINDOW EVERY FIVE SECONDS!" Cyborg said in annoyance to raven

"WHAT, it's for a good cause." Raven said, soon after to hear Sonya snickering behind her book.

A little while later, Beastboy and raven looked out the window to see if speedy was alive down there, only so see a furious speedy, about to murder Someone . They stared at each other curiously. Then beastboy gave her a sly look.

" you can't keep your eyes off me, I know you want me..." He said in a flirty tone Raven slapped him with her book across the back of his head. "Ow."

A loud scream like yell was heard through the hole in the common room window.

"SONYA, YOU RUINED MY OUTFIT!" Cyborg, robin, beastboy and Akira tried to hold back their laughter, but a few seconds later, everyone from the common room started laughing their butts off, even raven and Sonya flashed a quick grin. Speedy was so full of himself .Even though most of the people in the room wore costumes, NOBODY said they had a outfit on, except for those girly girls in Gotham city. He came into the common room with seaweed and sand covering almost every inch of his body. They began to howl with laughter, some rolling on the floor, with Sonya a few feet in front of him with a grin of victory on her face, until speedy dumped sea water from a beach pail on her head. The whole room grew silent, Cyborg wishing he could remember where he put his video camera. "ha, you can't even dodge." Speedy said to a dripping wet but almost freakishly calm Sonya.

"Don't underestimate me..." She said as she teleported near the fridge , then teleported out of sight, she grabbed the back of his collar from behind and dropped ice cubes down his almost dry undershirt "...you'll live to regret it " she said letting go of his collar and walking swiftly out of the room.

"c-c-old" speedy whimpered.

"Wow speedy, I didn't know your girlfriend fought dirty" Cyborg said

Sonya, not fully out of the room teleported by Cyborg and used her telekinesis to lift him into the air with her once bluish slightly purple tinted eyes now glowing a Scarlett red, A in humane cry let out of her mouth, as purple light wrapped around Cyborg throat.

"Sonya STOP!" Akira yelled

"I CAN'T!"

Akira rushed over to her and grabbed the ender ring off and she dropped to the floor in pain.

"what's wrong with you?!" Speedy said to her

She looked up at him in sorrow and teleported away

Raven and beast boy had a déjà vu moment, there was something weird about Sonya and speedy, and with a look at each other, they knew they were gonna get to the bottom of it. They quietly exited the room.

"Speedy! Seriously! If you were even smart enough to know what's going on you would never have said that you jerk!" Akira said eyes glowing teal in anger.

I'm going to find her; anyone who would like to join me is welcome." And with air bending she was off

"I'm gonna follow her" robin said

"I'm in on that" Cyborg said

The rest of the team in the room nodded their heads.

"Speedy?" Robin asked

"I'll be there, I gotta do something first."

The rest of the team turned to the common room doors and left, leaving speedy alone. He looked out the broken window to a cave in a mountain...

He knew exactly where she was.


End file.
